West Europe
The Federation of West Europe is a located in eponymous , which consists of twelve regions and two free cities; Brussels and Strasbourg. West Europe is made of n square kilometres, making it the world’s nation. With a population of n, it is also the nation in the world. West Europe is a of twelve sub-national entities, known as regions, unified by an administration based in two free cities. The federal government of West Europe has over its constituent bodies, which is organised in the Parliament. Divided into the Federal Assembly, which elects the Prime Minister, and the Senate, which elects the Chancellor, the Parliament is composed of representatives from each of the subdivisions, with each region receiving five Senators a number of Assemblers based upon their population in proportion to one another. The Prime Minister and the Chancellor create the government, with the Prime Minister as and the Chancellor as . The powers of the government and the parliament are in turn checked by the Federal Court, which insures all measures taken are constitutionally appropriate. This system of government was instituted with the Treaty of Rome in 1949, which was originally signed between just four countries; France, Italy, West Germany, and Spain. The history of the region of stretches back thousands of years and has an important, profound impact on the world at large. The contemporary polity of West Europe was formed in the aftermath of the , when Europe was divided by west and east between the spheres of influence of the and the . In a combined effort of and regional European independence, the Treaty of Rome was signed in 1949 between the four most prominent continental states. The treaty aimed to eliminate the threat of future inter-European conflict by unifying the continent under a single government, thus removing the possibility of officially sanctioned warfare between nation-states in the future. Although French nationalists almost tore the new nation apart within a decade of its foundation, the Treaty of Strasbourg in 1959 established the current federal system, pivoting West Europe towards a lengthy period of rapid economic growth and substantial political development. The federation would be expanded three times during the course of the : in 1955 with the addition of Austria, in 1958 with the addition of Belgium and the Netherlands, and in 1974 with the addition of Cyprus, Greece, and Portugal. Near the end of the Cold War, unified with its western counterpart to create a single Germany within the federation in 1990. Further expansion would be supplemented by the additions of the Czech and Slovene nations in 1994. The same year, the would be established across all of Europe as an alternative to direct membership of the federation, a step that proved vital in securing lasting warm relations between the federation and European countries which had no major desire to join it directly. A renewed period of global political and economic instability culminating in events such as the and the became new challenges to West Europe, and, despite initial successes, the same instability has lead to the development of renewed waves of , the , and the . Category:West Europe Category:Nations